dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giratina (3.5e Monster)
Description::A horrid phantasm that looks like a cross between a metallic serpent and a millipede emerges into the world through some incomprehensible direction. Space and time seem to break down in its presence. Combat (Su): Giratina can breathe a 100' line of dark fire once every 1d4+1 rounds. This deals 2d6 fire damage per hit die, with a Ref save (DC 27) for half damage. Failing the save by 5 or more renders a victim paralysed for 1d4 rounds. Incorporeal foes automatically pass their saving throws, and dragons take a -5 penalty on the save and take half damage if immune to fire. No other creatures need worry if immune to fire. This can be Empowered (3d6 fire damage per hit die), increasing the recharge time by 3 rounds. It can also be Heightened, adding +1 to the DC for every round added to the recharge time, up to a maximum of +7. In other words, what happens is it starts the combat with a DC 34 breath weapon of 60d6 Fire damage, and can't use it for 1d4+11 rounds (ie. the rest of the battle). The moral of the story is "Be immune to fire at level 20". (Su): As a Standard action, Giratina can fully move into the Plane of Shadow or the Ethereal plane, becoming immune to any effects not on those planes. It still knows what is going on in the plane it vanished from, and can reappear with a Swift action. If it does not elect to do so within 5 rounds, it is automatically shunted back as a free action at the end of its turn. Upon returning, for the rest of its turn any attacks made by it automatically deny the target their Dexterity bonus, and deal an additional 10d6 Negative Energy damage. (Su): As a full-round action once per minute, Giratina can expand its aura into a sphere of powerful destructive energy. All within 30 feet are automatically struck for 20d6 Force damage. There is no way at all to avoid this effect, although the rare resistance or immunity to Force damage can still apply to the damage. (Sp): At will: earthquake, shadow ball (as fireball, but deals negative energy damage), plane shift, nightmare, transmute rock to lava, entangle; 3/day: wraithstrike, greater teleport, mass harm. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs is 10 + Spell Level + Giratina’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Giratina has a caster level of 20 and a save DC of 16 + spell level. (Su): Anyone who makes an attack against Giratina must make a Will save vs. DC 26 after the attack is resolved. If they fail, they become Fatigued for 3 rounds. If already fatigued, they become Exhausted instead. This applies to any harmful ability, whether it be a regular attack, a spell, a supernatural ability or anything else that targets Giratina or includes it in the area of effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. For reasons that will never be explained, Cranidos, Rampardos, Reshiram, and Zekrom are immune to this. Scholars and loremasters, if they even know of this, would be puzzled for many years. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20